Marshmallow Chang
by kittymchale
Summary: "Her eyes didn't have that same "Quinn Fabray" sparkle to them. They didn't shine as bright and her head didn't hold as high." What did Mike notice that no one else did? What could he help with that no one else could?


**Hi. It's been a long time. **

**This is for my brain twin, as almost always. He's awesome. ( )**

**Without further adooooo...**

* * *

><p>I tightened my fingers around the strap of my backpack, biting lightly on the corner of my lip as I walked down the hall. My eyes swept from locker to locker, not one person found wandering the halls. Considering it was after school hours, I didn't expect to see too many people. I shrugged, walking quicker down the vacant hallway. My shoes squeaked excitedly as my feet started to pick up more gracefully, beginning a small spin. My movements became fluid and artistic, my body moving to unheard music playing in my mind. I danced through the echoing hallway, the whole world disappearing. Cutting carelessly through the empty air, the air escaping my lips in the form of a low hum. Everything was in balance.<p>

This balance was ruptured when I realized that I had my eyes closed... and there _was _someone at the school. I knocked full-force into her, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Quinn!" I yelled, rushing to her side to help her up, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were here." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, warm and uncomfortable. Quinn shook her head feverishly, looking up at me apologetically as I kneeled next to her.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I should have been looking out for people," She nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. Her hand was laid protectively over her protruding stomach, guarding her unborn baby. I set a hand on top of hers, turning my head to it.

"I'm sorry, baby. I hope I didn't hurt you," I frowned, facing Quinn again. "I'm sorry, Quinn." Her eyes softened, cracking a half-smile. Moving my hand away from hers, I set it under one of her elbows. The other one was set gingerly on the small of her back, her gaze flickering to me and back down at her feet. I helped pull her up, making sure I didn't hurt her in the process.

"Thanks," She muttered, nodding. Her faint half-smile was still on her face, trying to fool me that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, fiddling with the strap of my bookbag as I bobbed my head to look into her eyes. She nodded reassuringly, smoothing her dress. Her eyes didn't have that same "Quinn Fabray" sparkle to them. They didn't shine as bright and her head didn't hold as high. She was broken... or close to being that way.

The way I always saw Quinn was as this strong, independent girl. She was always in charge of everybody else and could always take the lead. She was the leader of the pack. Everyone would break their necks trying to get another good look at her. When she found out she was pregnant, Puck pretty much word vomited on Matt and I that it was his and we had to swear on our lives not to tell Finn. The lies Quinn was trying to balance put a damper on her. She didn't want to carry on with it. I don't blame her for lying, even though it broke both her and Finn. If I was pregnant at 16, I'd be terrified, too. I knew everything was out of balance with her and if I could help it, I would.

"I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, don't worry," She nodded rapidly again, slinging her bag over her shoulder and starting to walk past me. I set a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from walking any further.

"That's not what I meant," I met her eyes carefully, giving her a soft stare. Quinn swallowed hard, grabbing my hand and jogging briskly until we reached the choir room. She sat me down on a chair, moving into the one next to me. She sat rigidly, staring at the floor with her hands under her in her seat.

"You aren't going to judge me, right? I mean, you're Mike Chang. You could be made of pillows or something, considering how nice you are to everyone," She glanced over at me again, her eyes burning with something that wasn't happy at all. I shook my head.

"I would never judge you, Quinn. You're so strong for going through with all this. I know that it's hard for you right now... and I have noticed how _sad_ you've been the past few months. I know that it hurts to fall down from the top of the popularity chain, but people don't see the whole picture," I turned to look at her, trying to get her to spin around and look at me. "Do you think any of the other girls in this school would go through with what you're going through right now? Do you think they would have gone through with the pregnancy? All people see is the reason you're pregnant in the first place. They don't see how strong you have to be to carry through. I understand how much it hurts and how cruel kids can be... but you're Quinn freaking Fabray. No one intimidates that girl I know is always inside of you. Let her out." Quinn finally turned to me, her eyebrows scrunched together. She sat there for a second, a flimsy anger welling up inside of her. I could see it in her eyes, stinging around the edges.

"Why are you the only one that gets it? Why are you so nice to me? How do you even _know _these things? Why are you even doing this?" The questions poured out of her, her voice raspy and cracked. I knew the tears were coming when they started to balance themselves carefully on her lower eyelid, swallowing hard again.

"I-..."

My speech was cut off by Quinn throwing herself into my lap, her arms wrapping around my back and her face buried securely in my shoulder. She shook with sobs, my hands rubbing her back softly. Her tiny, squeaky weeps were muffled and watery, sniffling helplessly. Most people would freak out in this situation, their reaction playing out in the most terrible way for the situation.

_Don't cry! Stop crying! Crying is bad stop stop stop._

In Quinn's case, she needed a good hug and cry... and that's what I was here for.

A few minutes later, Quinn let most of the tears and blubbering out, saying things along the lines of how much she hated Puck, how sorry she was for hurting Finn, how much she wanted to have a normal place to live and how much she just _needed_ some chocolate ice cream.

"Thank you," She whispered, wiping her nose with a tissue I handed her. "I needed that. Someone to just... _listen. _You're really very good at that, by the way." She cracked a smile, a filmy, watery laugh following. I think that was the best sound in the world. Quinn's first laugh after a long cry.

"No problem. Anytime, Quinn. I'm always here," I smiled as she got off of my lap, putting the bag back over her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?" She sniffles with a tiny giggle, wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

"I think so," She tightens her grip on the shoulder strap, tucking her hair behind of her ear. She turns from me, blonde hair bouncing behind her. Walking toward the door, she pauses, looking back, "Oh, and Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"You're more of a marshmallow than a pillow."

**fluffflufffluff.**

**:)**


End file.
